Ingrid Third
All info was provided Ingird Third was born on May 16th, 1990''' is the main female character from ''Fillmore!'' She is Cornelius Fillmore's partner. Voiced by Tara Strong. X Middle School Saftey Patrol. Her style represents her determined, understated personality: Her custom dress is a black dress and combat boots with a severe black haircut. Before her arrival at X Middle school, Third was sent to a reform school in Nepal for an incident involving a stinkbomb and a piñata. Ingrid, another former delinquent and a certified genius (She becomes the smartest kid in X middle school) due to her photographic memory, arrives at X Middle School and partners with Fillmore after he helped her clear her name in "Ingrid Third, Public Enemy #1". Her father is a professor and she has an older sister named Ariella. Her mother is seen but never mentioned. It is revealed in '''"The Unseen Reflection" that she played Little League for 2 years. Description The new girl at X Middle School- a pretty, brilliant goth girl. She has a photographic memory, which is very valuable gift that helps her in investigations. She respects her partner and friend Filmore for his redeemed (if not sometimes apathetic) ways. A rookie at Safety Patrol but far from insufficient. Personality Ingrid is the quiet type and speaks seldomly, she maintains a rather gothic aura (matching her clothes). Although quiet, Ingrid is caring and determined, alongside Fillmore she shows her grand intelligence to assist in finding the culprit. She has a kind heart for those she doesn't believe are guilty and at times tries to look the other way. She has also shown a mean side when she and Fillmore fall out over opinions. Appearance Ingrid has short black hair (her fringe is curled), green eyes and rather pale skin. She usually wears a black dress with black boots and carries a black bagpack. History In the past, Ingrid had been to a large amount of schools. She is a very intelligent person and due to this it made her a target for teasing and bullying, this inadvently turned her into a delinquent. After arriving at X Middle School, ingrid was treated like a guest of honour by the principal however she did not wish to stay at the school so she took the blame for a crime that she didn't commit. She was prepared to be kicked out of school however Cornelius Fillmore stepped in and convinved her not to take the blame and together they proved her innocence and she ended up joining the Safety Patrol as Fillmore's Partner. Skills *Photographic Memory - Ingrid's most useful skill is her photographic memory, it has helped solve multiple cases over the series and is also the cause of her extraordinary intelligence. *Forensics - Ingrid was trained in some areas of forensics by Tahama, she also attained compulsory training when she joined the safety patrol. Relatives She has a father who is a college professor, and an older sister named Ariella. Professor Third is seen in two episodes (Red Robins Don't Fly and A Cold Day at X), Ariella is seen in the latter only. Gallery Char 32181.jpg Foto5.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Fillmore characters Category:Detectives Category:Living characters Category:Disney characters Category:Heroines Category:Teenagers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Daughters Category:Siblings